


The morning after (can only get worse)

by Mothfluff



Series: thursday nights and friday mornings [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Perc'ahlia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfluff/pseuds/Mothfluff
Summary: Is there something worse than waking up with a massive hangover?How about doing it in the flat of the girl you've been crushing on, hard, for the past two weeks?Things can't get anymore awkward between Percy and Vex now. (Not that Vax isn't willing to help.)





	The morning after (can only get worse)

**Author's Note:**

> You really need to read the previous parts of this series to understand anything.  
> Sorry, I should've made it into chapters, but I messed up first time round and don't know how to fix it now.

Percy woke up to what he could only describe as the weirdest mixture of overstimulating sensations a hungover person could expect. A few moments of blinking, and he was able to at least make out most of them. There was a harsh light shining straight into his eyes, coming from the completely uncovered light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was loud music blaring somewhere from the right, metallic and shrill from an old radio, accentuated by horribly off-tune whistling from someone. A softer rushing sound of water coming from the left, muffled by walls, and a warmth coming from that direction that seemed to fill the room with thick, dewey air. There was pain in his neck and legs from lying on a couch that was obviously too small and too short for his size.

And amongst all these horrible things to feel and see and hear, there was the wonderful smell of coffee and bacon and eggs. It was enough to make him sit up quick – far too quick for his head, he noticed with a little groan while covering his face with his hands to calm the pounding headache now coming in. He could hear someone walking over and lean on the back of the couch.

 

When he opened his eyes again, a cup of coffee was hovering in front of him.

„Morning, Freddy. You need some coffee.“

He couldn't agree more and grabbed it quickly. The face that showed up in his vision now was oddly familiar, and without his glasses he almost assumed it to be Vex at first – God knows he'd been seeing her face when it wasn't actually there a lot, lately. And he vaguely remembered seeing her face yesterday night, but that might as well have been a nice, alcohol-induced dream.

A quick squint at the face in front of him made it very clear that it was not her, though, unless she had a bad case of morning stubble, and even the Vex in his imagination most certainly wouldn't have that.

„I'm Vax.“ was all the explanation he got for his confused stare.

„There's two of you?“ His voice was croaky, and it hurt his throat just as much as the loud laughter from Vax hurt his head.

„I promise you I'm nowhere near as bad as my sister. Unless you bother her. Then I'm worse.“ It was phrased like a joke. It sounded entirely too serious.

Percy took a sip of the strongest coffee he'd ever tasted and hesitated, unsure what to say next.

„...My glasses?“

„Table on your left.“ Vax got up from leaning on the couch and sauntered back to the tiny kitchenette right behind it. „Once you're actually awake, there's bacon and scrambled eggs. Sorry, no fried eggs, I always fuck those up. Not that a hungry hungover man like you should complain about free food anyway.“

 

It took Percy quite a while and a full cup of immensely strong but delicious coffee to get his mind in order again, which was not helped by Vax continuing his awful whistling. By the time he could think clearly, something from the last ten minutes stuck out, and it was not the question where he was or how he got there or why cruel fate had decided it had to be Vex and her brother who found him in that state yesterday. It was something far more simple, yet equally terrifying to him.

„Did you just call me Freddy?“

Vax laughed again. Percy's head was still not liking it.

„Would you rather be awoken with your full title, milord?“ A plate of bacon and eggs appeared over the back of the sofa and softened the very mocking tone.

„How- how did you find out-“

Vax plopped himself down next to Percy on the couch with his own breakfast.

„Don't worry your pretty head, Freddy, Vex still doesn't know. It'll be our little secret.“

„How did you find out.“ He repeated, a bit more sternly.

„Ah, does it really matter? What's much more interesting for me to know – why aren't you using that ridiculous name all the time to throw some weight around? All I've ever heard of you is 'Mr. De Rolo' or 'Percival'. Surely there's some influence hiding behind three surnames that could get you respect.“

„None I deserved.“ He murmured, but Vax still caught it. They continued eating breakfast in awkward silence.

 

He should probably be concerned about his current situation, Percy thought while picking up a fork full of egg. Hungover and even still somewhat drunk in a random flat, sitting next to the brother of one of his students – of _that_ girl – and pretending like that was a completely normal thing, sharing breakfast with a guy you didn't even know existed until a few moments prior. His mind couldn't focus on the panic his subconscious was already preparing – apart from the headache and sore throat and wonderful food, the humid air coming from the door on their left filled the room with a far too familiar scent that had his mind racing somewhere completely different.

„Where's Vex?“ Percy asked once he'd finished his plate. Vax, his mouth still full, pointed his fork towards the door.

„Bthrm.“ He swallowed. „Bathroom. Not like she'd want to get caught by you in her PJ's and her hair all messed up.“

Percy tried not to imagine it. To be fair, he didn't try very hard.

„Maybe I should leave before she comes out?“ He asked more to himself.

„Oh yeah, because just dissappearing from the flat into which you were graciously invited while being drunk out of your ass without at least thanking your hosts is such a classy exit.“

„It'd certainly be more classy than the bumbling awkwardness that's about to happen if I don't leave.“

„Freddy, my boy, I assume anything you and Vex do is filled with bumbling awkwardness.“ Vax's grin was something only an older brother could have on his face.

Percy wanted to think up a witty retort, but his mind just went completely blank when Vex stepped out of the bathroom at that very second. While not in her pajamas, she was clearly still dressed for comfort, and her usually braided hair hung open and still damp over her shoulders.

„Oh, you're up! Good morning!“ Her voice was chipper, yet somewhat off.

„Yes. I mean. Good morning.“ Percy put down his fork onto the empty plate in front of him. „I really should be getting going, though. Sorry to bother you both so much. Thank you for, uhm, for taking me in.“ The words rushed out faster than he could think. Vax snickering quietly beside him as he stood up to put the dishes away did not help in stopping the bumbling awkwardness he'd predicted.

„Oh. Ok. You don't have to run off immediately, you know.“ Vex gestured behind her. „Bathroom's free, anyway, if you want.“

„No, it's, it's fine, I'll just... I'll go home and get some more sleep, I think.“

„Alright. Your coat's by the door-“

 

His coat was not by the door, which he noticed when Vex's voice trailed off looking at that direction. It took him longer to notice where exactly his coat had gone – it's difficult to see even a large piece of clothing under 140 pounds of fluffy dog.

„Trinket!“ Vex darted over to the giant Newfoundland dog happily sprawled out in a corner, a piece of blue fabric barely sticking out under his paws. „Bad, Trinket! Don't pull jackets of the coatrack! Get up. Trinket, get up!“

Trinket was not getting up. He licked his jowels, looked up at Vex for a second, then immediately put his head back down and gave a short growl.

„Percival, I'm so sorry.“

„No, it's fine.“ After a morning of full of grumpy hangover facial expressions, the slight smirk on Percy's face felt almost strange. „It's not that cold outside anyway. I'll just...“ He waved his hand towards the front door. „You can bring the coat to next class, I don't mind.“

„Are you sure?“ Vex was still trying to shift the unmoving mass of dog, only eliciting another growling.

„Absolutely. I've got my keys and phone.“ He quickly patted the backpocket of his jeans. „I'll be fine. Don't bother yourself on my behalf.“

„He's not usually this misbehaved.“ Vex's hand ruffled between Trinket's ears. Vax's short laughter from the kitchen made it clear that was a lie, and that he was still very much listening in.

 

After a few more awkward moments of good byes and promises to bring the coat – cleaned, of course! - to class next week, the door closed behind Percy. Vax sidled up to his sister, almost leaning his head on her shoulder, and whispered.

„Told you his phone was in his pockets.“

The punch to his stomach caused a bacon-scented burp to come up.

 

Percy stood outside the door for a second, across the railing and steps that led down to the parking lot of the apartment complex. His tense exhale turned into a slight mist in front of him.

„ _It's not that cold outside_.“ He mockingly imitated himself before pushing his hands deep into his pockets and walking off. The cold air was a welcome change for his still pounding head, and to be fair, he would've done or said pretty much anything to get out of this situation as fast as possible.

A few paces down the road, and his partially cleared mind was already racing with regrets. _God damn it,_ he thought, _she's seen the worst of it now_ , _there's no way to salvage this._ Was there ever a way to salvage their giant mess of interactions before this anyway? He'd hoped, just barely, to make up for the first bumbles somehow, to joke his way past it in the coming weeks, to get them to a point where not every situation was weird and tense and awkward.

After this, though? After her having to carry his drunken ass to her flat, after seeing him in probably the worst state he could be in, after the incredibly ridiculous exit he'd just made?

There was no way, he scolded himself, no way in hell that she'd even consider looking at him as anything other than a complete fuck up.

Or was there?

 


End file.
